Good Aim
by CarnivorousButter
Summary: Pony never had the chance to call for help when he was mugged by the Socs. Unfortunately, Johnny won't have the chance to kill Bob, though someone might want to reign Darry in. "Those bastards messed up my brother, I'll mess up them." Two bit placed a hand on Darry's shoulder. "We're right behind you." Pony just sat in the corner quietly, flinching from everyone.


**A/N: My very first Outsiders fanfic...just read the book for English and went to see if they had any fanfics for it and they did ^J^ (kudos to whoever gets that smiley) Anyway just a warning, Pony gets MESSED UP. And since it's an AU, Johnny was never mugged by the Socs, kay? It's beneficial to the plot of this plot bunny that he wasn't. REMEMBER IT CHILDREN. REMEMBER I SAY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. (the movie was so good wskjfbsw;k)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Though I was repeatedly beating myself up on the inside for it, I was somehow grateful I didn't bring a weapon with me to the theater. That might have given them reason to pull out more weapons... worse ones. I provoked them, I admit. But they started it. More precisely, Bob started it, the bastard. Him and his stupid rings, I don't think I'll ever forget those. But wait till I tell you.

There were six of them. At first I thought there were only four in the Mustang, but two more came out of of the theater behind me and I realized something else; they had been following me. How long, I didn't know. But damn, I didn't use my head. Darry was right, he had always been right, and now I might die because of it.

"Hey, grease, maybe we ought to leave your precious hair be and cut some other unwanted things instead," one of them jeered. I didn't know which, nor did I much care. What difference would it make in the long run? And I didn't comment how they had already rendered me close to bald. It'd take forever to grow all that back... if I lived to grow it back, that is.

One kicked me in the ribs, hard, and I heard a crack. Without realizing it I curled inward on myself, eyes squeezed shut and hoping it would be over soon.

No such luck. I heard the swish of a blade and a moment later searing pain in my lower back. Warm red liquid spilled from the wound and dripped onto the cool cement of the alley they had dragged me into. When I had first tried to scream, Bob socked me one right in my temple, causing me to crumple like paper on the sidewalk. They removed my cut-sleeve shirt and I don't remember much but leering words, scathing ones, calling me a worthless hood and all sorts of names that would make a sailor blush, or maybe even Dally. But wait till I tell you.

I had a watch that read about 11 in the morning when they jumped me. I remember when they broke it it read 1 in the afternoon.

That was the last thing of mine I think they broke, and the last thing I thought was 'Darry's going to kill me, if they don't first.'

Damn it hurt, but wait till I tell you.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

Soda and Steve had been minding their own business working at the gas station when Two Bit showed up looking ruffled. There was a wild look in his eye, which unnerved the two. Though he hid behind laughs and jokes, they knew it took a bit to scare Two Bit Mathews.

"I mean that There were signs of a struggle and skid marks on the street- the skid marks I just know came from those Soc's dumbass Mustang." Two Bit said gravely, again making them uncomfortable.

Normally the skid marks belonging to one's car can't really be identified by anything other than instinct, and the two would be damned if they questioned a brother's instinct. Steve might not care all that much for Ponyboy, but they were greasers and greasers together.

So without a word to their boss, Steve and Soda ran after Two Bit into town to try and find Pony.

* * *

I was cold. When I came to my senses it was dark through my eyelids, and I was in no hurry to open them. I was in the fetal position in that same alley and it was remarkably quiet. Aches and pains racked through my body, though my emotions were numb. I tried to forget about what happened, tried to not relive it. And for a while it worked; I even managed to drown out my physical pain for a while.

But wait till I tell you.

* * *

Darry came home from work that day to an empty house and his mommy feelings kicked into gear. He knew Pony had gone to the movies earlier and was supposed to be back by now from the drive in, and Soda got out of work ages ago.

He walked into the living room to find Dally snoring away on the couch, Johnny tucked under his arm like a lost puppy. Darry almost quirked a smile at the sight. Almost.

"Oi, Dally." he said, shaking him gently only for Johnny's sake. "You know where my thickheaded brothers are at?"

The younger man stirred from his slumber with much smacking of his lips and yawning. "Huh?Oh, them two..." Dally was instantly serious and Darry began to feel his stomach drop to his feet.

Oh shit.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but it was hastily written ;A; Await the next chapter! I feel so bad for doing this to Pony. Also, I apologize in advance for slow updates, I'm not good at those at all. Meh. Anyway, this is my opinion of true fanfiction, where an event was changed and the outcome of the original novel altered. Adios amigos, until next time.**

**-CarnivorousButter~ I am human not butter by the way in case anyone was wondering...**

**SO CLOSE TO 1000 WORDS BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH RAWR WOOF OTP IS JOHNNY DALLY LOL :D**


End file.
